I'll Never Leave
by FlyingFerret
Summary: Set right after New Moon. Bella is scared that Edward will leave her again and Jasper is the one to comfort her. Brother/Sister Jasper POV.
1. Never

I could feel Bella's emotions from clear across the house. Edward, Emmett and Rosalie had gone hunting and Bella was staying with us for the night, for the first time since Edward returned after he'd left Bella. I decided it best to keep my distance from her after what had happened at her birthday. Actually, Edward had decided what was best and to him that was for me to completely stay away from her and that command broke me more than I thought it would.

I loved Bella, she was family and I would never intentionally harm her. Edward didn't understand that my thirst was the worst when he was around. The way her blood called to him. That day when she'd gotten that stupid paper cut I was not only feeling my own thirst, but everyone else's in the room.

Bella's screams infused through the house for the third time and I couldn't bear to keep my distance anymore and ran to mine and Alice's room where Bella had fallen asleep. Forget Edward, I would deal with him later for making Bella feel so scared.

She was thrashing around on the bed, sweat gluing her chocolate hair to her face. I could see frighten tears running down her flushed checks.

_Fear. Anger. Terror. Sadness. Worry. Anxiety. Dread. _Bella was shooting out arrows of these emotions and they hit me as if I was the bull's eye. Carlisle, Alice and Esme were all trying to calm Bella, with futile results. I sent typhoon's of calm to her from the doorway as I briefly saw her relax before her cries resumed.

Carlisle must have seen it too because he glance over at me, "Jasper, do that again."

I sent waves of tranquility over to Bella; again it worked only for a moment. She was too frightened for my power to work from across the room.

"Alice, hand her to me," I said, walking over to the human cautiously.

My Alice nodded, "You can help, Jazz. I've seen it. Don't be afraid."

She passed Bella to me; it was the first that I'd ever touched her other than briefly on the shoulder. Pulling her onto my lap, I wrapped my arms around her snuggly, taking care not to hold her too tight.

I was drowning her in serenity, "It's okay, Bella. You're safe, I've got you. We're all here. Carlisle, Esme, Alice. We're all here. No one's going to leave you again."

Her eyes were open now, she had finally woken up and I was suddenly worried that she would register that it was me holding her and would get even more frightened. But when her eyes meet mine she calmed even more. I ran my fingers over her checks as more salty drops continued to escape from her eyes.

"He left me once," she muttered with a sob, "What if he does it again?"She was asking the question all of us had been thinking since they'd returned from Italy.

I took her face gently in my hands, "Listen to me, Darlin'. What my brother did was the stupidest thing anyone could do to someone they say they love. And I hope you can forgive us for leaving with him, we thought we were doing the right thing and we were terribly wrong. I promise you this, Bella: No matter what my brother does, if he ever is dumb enough to leave you again I swear you will not be left alone. You are my sister and I will not let this happen to you again. I will not leave you."

What she did next surprised me completely; wrapping her arms around my middle she kissed my cheek before snuggling against my chest.

"Let's go," Alice said to Carlisle and Esme, "Bella's big brother has everything under control."

When they were gone, I placed my lips on her forehead. Draping the blankets around her I laid with her on my bed. Tonight, I would stay with her, my little sister. She needed me to provide the safety and comfort for her to sleep soundly.

With her head on my chest I whispered to her, "I love you Bella and I will never leave you again."


	2. Safe

A/N I decided to add another chapter to my long standing one-shot because of all the amazing feedback I am still receiving for it. I may turn this into a collection of one-shots, even though I'd love to do more with it, but school kind of gets in the way. I am college senior with lots to do, but I think a couple one-shots now and then may be doable. Enjoy!

Safe

A few hours later Edward was back. I could smell him and his emotions were furious. In a flash he was in the doorway glaring down at me.

"What do you think you are doing? Get away from her before you hurt her again!" he all but shouted.

"Keep your voice down or you'll wake her up and trust me she needs the sleep after what you did," I hissed. Never had I spoken to a family member with such hatred and it took all that I had to keep my emotions in check so they wouldn't bubble over and affect Bella who was sleeping soundly. Her head was still on my chest with one arm lying across my stomach.

"After what I did?"

I look down at Bella as I spoke in attempt to keep my emotions calm, "Last night nightmares consumed her. She was so scared my power couldn't help her from across the room. Only by holding her could I get her to calm down. And by the way, she knows I'm here and she's not afraid."

I couldn't help, but want to give a smug smirk at the bitterness he gave off. He didn't like the fact that I had been able to calm her down.

"Well I'm back now, so I'll take over from here," Edward reached for Bella, "Bella, love, I'm back."

Not fully waking up, she grumbled something about pink bunnies, stretched and then to Edward's dismay; she snuggled closer to my side inhaling deeply like she was breathing in my scent. In fact, I was sure she was when the emotion of contentment swiftly replaced the peace that she'd had while sleeping.

"Bella?" he said again.

She sighed and cracked her eyes open and her mood shifted again, sending a flood of anxiousness my way, "Hi."

"Are you alright?" he asked, trying to keep his irritation for me out of his voice, although it was all over his mood.

"It was just a nightmare," she whispered, not moving from her spot. Her stillness made me curious. Why wasn't she reaching for Edward? "Jasper was there to help me, there's nothing for you to worry about. I'm still tired, I'd like to rest some more. Go ahead and be with your family, you haven't spent much time with them since you've been back."

More anger leaked from Edward, "You don't want me to stay with you?"

She didn't, I could feel it in her emotions. Tightening my arm around her I answered in her stead, "She'll be fine with me, Edward. I can keep her calm so she gets the rest she needs."

"Bella?" Edward made a move to grab Bella, but she surprised me by moving, if possible, even closer me to me.

"Edward, stop it!" I ordered, keeping a secure grip around Bella to let her know that I wasn't going to let him take her against her will, "You're acting like a child whose favorite toy was taken. Bella is not an object, she's a person. You can't make her go with you if she doesn't want to. If she wanted to go with you right now I'd hand her over without hesitation. But she seems to have made it very clear she is happy right where she's at. Now, if you love her like you say you do, you'll go and let her sleep."

Just then Carlisle entered the room, "I couldn't have said it better myself, Jasper. Edward, Esme needs your help downstairs."

Once again, Edward turned to Bella, "Think about this, Bella. It was Jasper who attacked you."

As if on cue, Alice entered the room. She smiled at me and Bella, proud of the control she knew I had. It seemed like only she and Carlisle understood that the more time I spent with Bella, the easier it would get for me.

"Everything will be just fine, now stop your worrying," my little pixie said firmly.

With one last silent growl sent my way Edward retreated from the room and we were left alone at last.

If I couldn't feel Bella's content emotions I would've been concerned. She remained silent, making sure that he was completely gone before turning her head slightly to look at me. I let her make all the moves, not wanting to rush or frighten her. But mainly because I had no idea of what to do.

Reaching her hand up slowly she timidly traced the lines of my face. Curious. Experimental. Testing the waters. My heart soar knowing that she wasn't the least bit afraid.


End file.
